The Perverted Alien On The Beach
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: When the staff of Maid Latte are invited to go to the beach, our beloved perverted alien comes along as well. This is told from his POV. One shot!


**So someone was asking me about writing a story from Usui's POV and as we discussed, I was like hey, what about this part? It was one of my favourite episodes from the anime and when he gave her the mark, man it made all kinds of thoughts race through my mind. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei. This is a one-shot!**

Usui Takumi sat on the chair, staring out at the beach in front of him. He grunted as he tried to shield his eyes from the sun, its rays glaring at him as he sat in the chair. Man, why did he have to go for a beach trip on such a hot day? Then again… Misaki was here so why not? He grinned to himself as he settled back in his chair, nodding off to sleep before hearing the door sliding open and a familiar squeak coming from the threshold.

Ayuzawa Misaki glared at him, her face red as a tomato as she stared at the perverted alien sitting on the deck chair. "Gah… what are you doing here, baka Usui?" she blurted as he raised an arm covering his face. "Yo, Misa-chan," he said, trying to cool the already swelling heat around them. "The manager invited me to come so I came early in the morning. I can't stand the heat," he muttered as she tried not to get flustered. He knew how contradicting the statement was as he had been lying outside in the heat while he could have used an air-conditioned room. Misaki ignored him with a huff and slammed the door in his face. Usui grinned as he wondered how that day's events would turn out.

...

Turns out that it wasn't all fun to be. He didn't like the heat so he didn't go out to the beach. As he stood at the balcony, the salty air hitting his face, he watched as the girls walked out onto the beach in bikinis and swimsuits. He put a hand above his eyes, scanning the scene for the only woman he had eyes for. He smirked as he saw her running to the sea wearing their school swimsuit and cap along with goggles. "Misa-chan. You don't go to the beach wearing like that…" he muttered as he smirked. She was clearly enjoying herself and the way she smiled under the sun made his heart flutter. "Maybe I should get her a swimsuit…" he wondered aloud as he watched the girls enjoy themselves.

When they got back for lunch, he noticed how empty the place was. As the manager of the place, the sister of the manager of Maid Latte told them about her predicament, he felt an unpleasant aura rising from the group, save from Misaki, who sensed it as well and started to sweat. "Uh manager…" she gulped as she realized what they were going to do. Usui grinned inwardly as what she had feared came to reality.

Soon the supposed to be holidaying maids were on the beach, wearing aprons over their swimwear as they tried to promote the beach house. Misaki stood at the beach house, feeling so left out as she couldn't help out due to her might-be-mistaken-for-something-else swimsuit. Usui felt relieved for the moment, glad that no one else would be able to see her in a bikini or sexy swim suit of sorts.

He thought he could retire to the rooms and he went to the balcony, stretching like a cat on the deck chair as he yawned. The sun was killing him and he grunted about forgetting to bring a pair of shades with him. As he tossed and turned, the heat soon became too unbearable and without thinking, he reached for the sliding door and pulled it aside, sighing in relief as cold air hit his face. But as he savored the coldness, something else met his gaze, making his heart jump.

Misaki stood in the middle of the room, pulling the strings of her apron tightly behind her. As she did so, he noticed she was wearing a hot pink bikini with black lines around. He flushed slightly at the sight but recovered quickly just in time for her to turn around and gawk at him. "Usui! What are you doing here?" she snapped as she turned around, shielding the bikini from his gaze. "Nap," he said as he pointed at the outfit. "And you?" he asked. "The orders are piling up so I'm going in. I borrowed this from the manager," she muttered as she tugged at it. She clearly felt uncomfortable but he knew her sense of needing to help others override her own comfort.

As both of them stared off at each other, the thoughts that filled his head left him stunned. Misaki in a bikini… now that was a sight that he didn't get to see everyday. The more he thought about it, the more gorgeous he thought she was in it. But then, images of other men talking to her as she served them as a maid floated in his mind, slowly causing his precious images of her to crumble. His heart clenched for a moment thinking about other men trying to ogle or touch his Misa-chan. As he thought, an idea came to his head.

"Misa-chan," he said and without giving her time to respond, he clamped one hand over her eyes and used the other to restrain her hand behind her as he planted a kiss on her back. Even though he kissed the apron, the skin was soft and warm through the cloth and he enjoyed every moment of it. But as he did so, he silently cursed and cried to himself for doing something to make her hate him so much. "Forgive me, Ayuzawa," he whispered in his mind as her leg came up to hit him in the head, as he expected.

"What did you do?" she gasped as he wiped his mouth, grinning in order to wipe away the otherwise miserable and guilty look that he would have given. "Now Misa-chan. Now everyone will notice the kiss mark on your back," he grinned as she felt on her back. She squeaked as she felt it, the dent he made sure would be implanted on her skin, branding her as his own. He knew it was very selfish of him to do so but he had no choice. No one touches Ayuzawa Misaki but him.

….

Throughout dinner, he glanced at the girls, who laughed as they chatted. Inwardly he truly felt guilty about what he had done but he knew it was for her own good as well. As the manager produced tickets to the hot springs, he saw Misaki flinch as she remembered the mark on her back and he could imagine her running scenarios in her head if anyone noticed the mark on her back. He silently cursed himself even more for that as she told the manager she couldn't make it, knowing how much she would have wanted to go to the hot springs, which were a luxury to her.

Then of course the manager had to forget the tickets and like the good maid and president she was, Misaki took off into the night after them, knowing fully well that she was afraid of the dark. Usui sighed to himself as he locked the doors behind him, pocketing the keys in his pocket. It should be fine as Aoi was no where to be found. He took out his handphone and turned on the flashlight, the light shining onto the dark path in front of him.

As he walked, the trees enveloping the road made it difficult to see. He wondered how Misaki even got through the dark when she had no light. He didn't know she was so terrified of the dark or ghosts but the way she had took off to give the tickets because they were free, it sent a twang of guilt through his heart as he was reminded it was because of him that she was in this problem in the first place. "Come on, Misa-chan. Where are you…" he muttered to himself as he saw a figure moving ahead.

"Ghosts, eh? Those things don't exist, right?" Misaki muttered to herself as she walked. He thought he could hear her heavy breathing from his spot and he walked to her, reaching out an arm to touch her. As he did so, she shrieked and whirled around, a horrified face staring at his surprised one as he held the light in her face. The light illuminated them as tears filled her eyes and she buried her face in his shirt. Kami, she didn't deserve to get so spooked because of what he did.

"Ayuzawa," he murmured as another set of footsteps came crashing onto the path and Aoi appeared, wearing his usual female get-up. As he ranted about how they should find a private place for them to do teenage things, he smiled to himself as he held onto the maid slash school president he loved so much. Her courage and fierceness was what drew him to her in the first place. The way she would shout at boys in the hallway, fight for the rights of girls and study all the time and manage the school as its president, those memories made him smile despite all he had been through.

"Well then. Shall we go to the hotsprings?" he said as he held out his hand to Misaki, who grabbed onto it and allowed him to bring her down the path, Aoi in tow. When they got there, she headed straight to the ladies while he was left with Aoi. "Well, Aoi-chan. Shall we go to the bath?" he grinned as Aoi turned red. "Oi! I can't go like this!" he shouted as Usui picked him up and walked to the men's bath, the older men wondering what was wrong with the boy carrying a young girl to the man's bath. As they walked, Usui smiled about how enjoyable this holiday was going to get.

 **Hope you enjoyed this story! I'll be accepting story requests as long as they're not about Yaoi or lemon.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
